pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Interested in L. Frank Baum's book The Wizard of Oz that Adam got, Phineas & Isabella decide to read it, but Phineas & Isabella become so tired they fall asleep. When they wake up, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and everyone else are like the characters from The Wizard of Oz! Now, Phineas & Isabella explore the magical land of odd and must get to the wizard, but things are not what they seem to be. Summary Transcript Songs *"Yellow Sidewalk" *"I Wish I Was Cool" *"Tree Related Wish" *"Want Nothing" *"The Guards' Wishes" *"My Red Rubber Boots" End Credits Gallery Running Gags Memorable Quotes Background information *This episode shows Phineas & Isabella as the main character instead of Adam and Ferb. *A male witch is generally termed a warlock, hence Doofenshmirtz's insistence throughout the episode, including the credits. *"La-la-la-la-la-la-la" is sung a lot throughout the episode, although mostly they were interrupted by Adam and Ferb in order to offer shortcuts to Bustopolis. *Birds are present in all three songs that counterpart "If I only had a __" ("I Wish I Was Cool", "Tree Related Wish", and "I Want Nothing"). *If you look really close you can see Suzy and Brendan during the entrance sequence. *Buford was described as being a mix between a lion, a tiger and a bear. In the 1939 film, Dorothy, the Scarecrow and the Tin Man walk through a dark forest which is said to be home to lions, tigers and bears. *Although using less energy, the tube to the top actually takes longer than the stairs. However considering Phineas and Isabella's speed, they easily could have beaten their friends to the top, where as a normal person would have reached the top of the stairs long after they would have taking the tube. *Adam and Ferb break the Fourth Wall at the end by actually talking to the audience. *The Fourth Wall was broken many times in this episode. Errors Continuity Allusions *The title and premise of the episode are references to The Wizard of Oz, in particular the famous 1939 film adaptation. Certain parodies within include: **The red rubber boots on Phineas & Isabella (red ruby slippers), taken from Little Witch Suzy's and Brendan's feets. Also, Doofenwitchwarlock wanting the boots, such as how the Wicked Witch wanted the ruby slippers. **Candace arriving by eyeball (Glinda by bubble). **The famous oil can scene with the tin lumberjack. **Buford is a mixture of a lion, tiger, and a bear (a reference to the famous saying in the film, "Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my!). **Also, when Buford introduces himself, the rest of the gang says, "Oh my!". **Flying squirrels instead of flying monkeys, although the spider-monkey may also reference the flying monkeys. **Phineas says "Perry, Pinky, Isabella, I don't think we're in Danville anymore," instead of the famous "Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." **The Patchkins (munchkins) **Doofenwarlock says "I'll get you, and your little platypus and Chihuahua, too!" a reference to when the witch from the original film says, "I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog, too!". **Talking trees (Cameron Tree, unnamed tree in the forest) **The Yellow Sidewalk (Yellow Brick Road) **The Sea of Razor Sharp Rock Spires (the poppy field) **Doofenwitchwarlock saying "I'll get you my pretty!" as he crashes through the ceiling. **During Tree Related Wish 2 one can see something in the background when it zooms out. This could be a reference to the famous "Munchkin suicide" urban legend that is actually a bird inside the film. **Candace tries to melt Doofenshmirtz using a bucket of water. *This episode also contains references to The Wiz, a Broadway musical and movie retelling of the story of The Wizard of Oz set in African-American culture: **Baljeet (the nerdcrow) singing with crows. **The commercials on Disney Channel advertising the episode include the phrase "ease on down the road", which is a song from the musical and movie. **One line in "The Guards' Wishes" is "We haven't had a chance to dance since we were on Broadway!", possibly referencing this. *During the "Tree Related Wish" song, a bear can be seen sitting next to a tree and reading a newspaper. The bear is seen again during the end credits after "Rusted", saying, "Yes. Yes, I do." The two appearances are a combination allusion to the "Charmin Bears" series of commercials for Charmin toilet paper and to the sarcastic/rhetorical question about what bears do in the woods. *At the end of the episode, Isabella instructs Abraham Lincoln, Santa Claus, an astronaut and Pinocchio to follow the Yellow Sidewalk, among others. *In the German version of this episode, when Baljeet puts on the sunglasses, he says "Hasta la Vista, baby" like Arnold Schwarzenegger. However he doesn't say this in the English version. *Doofenwitchwarlock getting burnt in his attempt to exit in a burst of smoke, may have been a reference to actress Margaret Hamilton, the original Wicked Witch of the West, who was severely burnt during the filming of the scene of the Witch's exit in a smoke burst. *Phineas asking Perry and Pinky, "Hey, weren't you taller?" when they comes to rescue he and Isabella from the spider web is possibly an allusion to Princess Leia asking Luke, "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?". Luke and Perry and Pinky both remove their helmet/hat before continuing. *The guards' musical number is very similar to the Knights of the Round Table song from Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and its Brodway musical production successor Spamalot. *Doofenwitchwarlock insisting that his outfit is not a dress but, in fact, a robe, is very similar to something Kronk's "Shoulder Angel" said in The Emperor's New Groove. *The original "Wizard of Oz" book had animals called kalidahs which were part tiger and part bear. *Cameron is a tree, this could be a callback to the book's writer, L. Frank Baum, (Baum is tree in German) *''Sesame Street'' - The scene where Phineas & Isabella climbs up the stairs and the friends take the tube maybe similar to a skit where Kermit and Grover demonstrate up and down while Grover exhaustedly climbed up the stairs and Kermit taking the elevator. *''Aladdin'' - At the end of how Adam and Ferb showed up behind the scene is similar to how the Genie showed up behind the scene at the end of the movie. Trivia * This is the 1st time that Phineas & Isabella sees Perry & Pinky as Agent Ps, however, it was all a dream. * This is the second episode in which everything was all a dream. First was "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" and "Wizard of Odd". This episode, however, was dreamed by Phineas & Isabella. * The Talking Zebra reappears again ("The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Nerds of a Feather", " Wizard of Odd). * Dr. Doofenshmirtz interacts with Buford, Baljeet, Suzy, Brendan, Adam, and Ferb in this episode. Although this may be unofficial, since it was in a dream. Cast * Phineas Flynn * Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Adam Williams * More to be announced Category:The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Category:Phinabella